


Dean/Cas Graphics Challenges

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Graphics Challenges - Tumblr [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Graphics, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry, graphics challenges, inspired by color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Dean/Cas Challenge on TumblrYou can find the main tumblr bloghere





	1. August - Dartmouth Green

[DEANCAS GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://deancasgc.tumblr.com/) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) [   
](http://tmblr.co/m_NqyGqMo8LdP0AhfD2x6nQ) ↳ Prompt:   _ **Dartmouth Green (#00703C)**_

_“I’m in love with an angel, heaven forbid_  
Made me a believer with the touch of her skin  
I’d go to hell and back with you  
Stay lost in what we found.  
Worlds apart we were the same  
Until we hit the ground”

_–_ [THEORY OF A DEADMAN, ANGEL ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DthfpVOAC-y0&t=YTQ4ZGQyYWVjOTk0Y2RhYjY2ZTE1MzdjZTMwNjUwYWQyZjkxYWMzZCx1eFRrS0Y4aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxS6BhskcJ-plfJJiraKWQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Flotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163741944588%2Fdeancas-graphics-challenge-lotrspnfangirl&m=1)

[Reblog me on Tumblr!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/tagged/deancasgc)


	2. September - poem & color palatte

_Alternate Image_

[DEANCAS GRAPHICS CHALLENGE](http://deancasgc.tumblr.com/) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) [   
](http://tmblr.co/m_NqyGqMo8LdP0AhfD2x6nQ) ↳ Prompt: WildCard Round  -   **{POEM}[HOW DO I LOVE THEE - ELIZABETH BARRETT BROWNING](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.poets.org%2Fpoetsorg%2Fpoem%2Fhow-do-i-love-thee-sonnet-43&t=MTQ1OGIwMzkyNDI5Yjc0YmVkOGY3ZmE0OGZiZmMyZjRkNTY5MTI2NSw1enBuT3AxQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxS6BhskcJ-plfJJiraKWQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Flotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165779340028%2Fdeancasgraphicschallenge-september&m=1) &  **{COLOUR PALETTE}[DUSTY ROSE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.color-hex.com%2Fpalettes%2F43819.png&t=ZjlhMGY0YmQ2ZmYyZGI0NThjNDlmYWY4MmJiMTJlMmQ5ZTVhNGJhNCw1enBuT3AxQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxS6BhskcJ-plfJJiraKWQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Flotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165779340028%2Fdeancasgraphicschallenge-september&m=1)****

********

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/165779340028/deancasgraphicschallenge-september)

[Reblog Alternate!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/165779376373/alternate-version-for-septembers-deancasgc-i)


	3. October - Whole/Broken

[DEANCAS CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://deancascc.tumblr.com/) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) vs [@ESSENCEOFDEANWINCHESTER](https://tmblr.co/m_FcqPvjagpeRT9W3trMoeA) [   
](http://tmblr.co/m_NqyGqMo8LdP0AhfD2x6nQ) ↳ Prompt: Whole/Broken

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/166783667508/deancas-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl-vs)


	4. November - Song and Color Palatte

 

[DEANCAS CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://deancascc.tumblr.com/) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) [  
](http://tmblr.co/m_NqyGqMo8LdP0AhfD2x6nQ)↳ Prompt: Call Me - Shinedown + [COLOUR PALETTE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.color-hex.com%2Fpalettes%2F49559.png&t=ZGY1MDlmODk1ZTRjNjAzYTg4NWNjNDYyNWI1NDg0YzAxNDIwNjc0OCxmYkROUTFVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlxS6BhskcJ-plfJJiraKWQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Flotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167781755873%2Fdeancas-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl&m=1)

 

[Reblog me here!](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/167781755873/deancas-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	5. January - Angel vs Demon

[**DEANCAS CREATIONS CHALLENGE**](http://deancascc.tumblr.com/) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) [   
](http://tmblr.co/m_NqyGqMo8LdP0AhfD2x6nQ) ↳ Prompt:  **Angel vs. Demon**

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/171364717028/deancas-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	6. February - Poetry

 

[**DEANCAS CREATIONS CHALLENGE**](http://deancascc.tumblr.com/) | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg) [   
](http://tmblr.co/m_NqyGqMo8LdP0AhfD2x6nQ) ↳ Prompt: Poetry: Sonnet 22

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/171365401798/deancas-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	7. March - Light

**[DEANCAS CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://deancascc.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Light_

_Lyrics from Angel in the Night by Basshunter (which, yes, I was highly amused by)_

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/172359397288/deancas-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	8. April

 

**[DEANCAS CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://deancascc.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt: Episode 13x01

 

[Reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/173577147503/deancas-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


	9. May - Seasons

**[DEANCAS CREATIONS CHALLENGE](http://deancascc.tumblr.com/)**  | [@LOTRSPNFANGIRL](https://tmblr.co/mEBq4PnqAJUvE0Zpsr0BOOg)  
↳ Prompt:  _Seasons: **Winter**_

**It doesn’t matter, the seasons we weather**  
 **Its next to you, that I’ll be forever.**  
  
Um, happy Christmas feels? In… May? You’re welcome. 

 

[reblog me here](https://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/174360031478/deancas-creations-challenge-lotrspnfangirl)


End file.
